Those certain nine months
by saku015
Summary: Naruto girls during their pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** "$50 bucks says it's a girl/boy."

 **InoShikaCho:** Shikamaru and Choji bet about the gender of Ino's baby.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"$50 yens says it's a girl!" Choji said challengingly.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Tell me again, why should I have to do this? It's such a drag." He lay down to the grass, staring at the clouds.

"Because it is fun! What's your opinion?"

"Why do you think that it will be a girl?"

"Sai told me that the baby kicked so hard. It must have her mom's temper."

A shiver ran down on the other guy's spine.

"An Ino 2.0? I'd rather die than to find this out…"

"You know, Shikamaru," they heard a low voice behind themselves "druing pregnancy, a woman has serious mood swings which – in my case – comes together with ceartain amount of bloodlust." Her eyes were burning with fire.

"I think, you must run for your life," Choji whispered into his friend's ear.

Shikamaru jumped up and started to run, followed by a very furious Ino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:** "Did you just say you're pregnant?"

 **ShikaYoshi:** Shikaku finds out that his wife's pregnant in a very unique way.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Nara Yoshino wasn't someone who spoke in her sleep, however, she has been doing it recently – for his husbands' happiness, because she wasn't a woman who expressed her feelings towards others easily as well. When she was sleeping, she mumbled things about her love for him, their wedding and other troublesome events.

At that night, Shikaku lay next to her, listening her voice. Suddenly he heard the most unbelievable word that he has ever hone in his life

"… pregnant."

Shikaku grabbed his wife by her arm and shook her lightly.

"Yoshino, hey, Yoshino!"

"WHAT?!" she asked in her 'dragon' mode. She hated being woken up in the early morning. Especially at 3 AM.

"Did you just say you're pregnant?" Yoshino blinked a few times. "Did you just say you're pregnant?" repeated the man.

"How could I? I was sleeping," she looked at him as if he was insane.

Shikaku had to admit that it was a stupid question. Nobody remembers to the things that they speak about in their sleep.

"Are you pregnant?" Shikaku changed his question.

Yoshino blushed lightly.

"What if I say, yes?" After her confession, she was being kissed the most passionate way in her whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** "I can't believe this; we're going to be parents!"

 **NaruHina:** Naruto's reaction about the best news of his life.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"I can't believe this; we're going to be parents!" Naruto shouted in pure happiness after they had arrived home from the hospital. Hinata laughted quietly. "What is it, Hime?" asked Naruto with affection in his voice.

"This was the first time I heared you say 'don't belive it' instead of 'believe it,'" she smiled at him gently.

Naruto was blushing as if he was a tomato, scratching the back of his head. He was smiling sheepishly, than his eyes shone up. Hinata rose up her eyebrows questionably.

"We need to share this with everyone!" Hinata's eyes widened. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly 20 Narutos appeared in the room, looking at Hinata with pure love in their eyes.

"So many Naruto-kuns…" Hinata mumbled before fainting.

"Hinata!" Naruto jumped next to her, preventing her from a painful meetng with the ground. He looked down to the woman in his arms. It can't be helped. Old habits die hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt:** "_ I'm pregnant."

 **ChoKaru:** Karui tells Choji she is pregnant.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Choji!" Karui called for her husband.

Choji turned away from the sink to look at his wife.

"What do you need, dango?"

Karui growled irritated.

"You did it again!"

Choji chuckled, scratching his head.

"I can't help it! Both of honey and dango are sweet, but I prefer dango over honey," he smiled kindly. "But none of those are as sweet as you."

Karui blushed furiously.

"Let it be!" she muttered silently then gazed at Choji. "I must tell you something," Choji rose up his eyebrowns. "I'm pregnant," Choji blinked twice then stepped to Karui. "What is it?" she asked him. She didn't get an answer, but Choji pulled her up from her seat, picked her up and started to spin with her in his arms. "Hey, hey! Put me down, I'm dizzy!"

Choji let her go then hugged her to his chest tightly. After he had let her go, he smiled at her gently.

"Right now, my most important duty is to creat a menu that is healthy for you and for our baby as well!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt:** "The doctor said this might help with the morning sickness…"

 **SasuSaku:** Sasuke helps Sakura with her morning sickness.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura was lying on thier king-sized bed. She was in her fourth month and that's why she needed to deal with the hardness of the morning sickness. She heard that the bedroom door's opening. She turned her head towards it and saw her husband coming closer to the bed with a glass of sparkling water in his hands. Sakura tried to sit up, but didn't succeed, so Sasuke put down the glass on the nightstand and helped her.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she smiled at him.

"Hn," came the answer then gave the glass to his wife. " The doctor said this might help with the morning sickness…" he murmured.

Sakura laughted quietly.

"Sasuke-kun, _I_ was the one who told that to you," Sakura said, drinking out the water from the glass. She knew that carbonate eases nausea.

"Hn," Sakura heared out the smirk from her husband's voice.

Sakura pulled Sasuke towards herself by his collar and kissed him gently.

"Thank you. I really am," she whispered into his ear and - after she had let him go - she poked his forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you for the 2K readings! I'm really greatful!

 **Prompt:** "I'm so excited to finally be a mother!"

 **NejiTen AU:** Before the War, Neji and Tenten had spent a night together and Tenten's due date is within sight. But because of Neji's death, he can't be with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Tenten sat beside Hinata, storking her belly. She hadn't known the gender of their baby yet, but – for her – it was perfect. It didn't count. The only important thing was the child's health. She knew that Neji's opinion would have been the same, if he had been with them .

She turned to Hinata with an enforced smile on her face.

"I'm so excited to finally be a mother!" she said. The statement was true, but without her love, it would not be the same.

Hinata's gaze saddened.

"I'm so sorry!" she mumbled, hanging her head down with tears in her eyes. She knew exactly that if it hadn't been for her cousin, she would have died on that night. Her family said that it was required from him, because his job was to protect the main family, but Hinata knew it was much more. He did it from love that he had felt towards her and for gratitude towards Naruto.

Tenten reached out and took her hand into her own.

"Don't be. He loved you better than anyone, even me," she said, then a grin appeared on her face. "I had to admit that I was a little bit jealous of you." Hinata giggled. "By the way, your love life is developing too, am I right?" her grin become wider, making Hinata blush.

"Well, we c-can say that," Hinata falttered.

Tenten looked at the sky, then back at Hinata.

"I'm certain about something: This baby has the best aunty on the whole world."


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt:** "You mean, I'm going to be a father?"

 **NaruHina, slight MinaKushi:** Naruto talks about his mother and her pegnancy to Hinata.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was talking about his parents with Hinata all night. He really enjoyed her reactions and her body under his arm as he was storking her belly where his little girl was growing.

"And then kaa-chan beat them all!" Naruto said with pride in his voice.

"She seemed to be a really special someone and really pretty as well. Especially her hair. Like a beautiful sunset," Hinata said, smiling up at her husband. ' _And her childhood was just as hard as yours.'_

With the statement about Kushina's hair, Hinata gained herself a kiss from Naruto, who – after that – continued.

"Yes, she was! Strong and determined and that's why tou-chan fell in love with her, although, when she was angry, she strongly referred to Sakura-chan."

Hinata chuckled, then her expression became worried.

"What about her pregnancy?"

Naruto gulped and turned his head away.

"It was risky because of the seal, but lots of people stood by her and helped her through it. There were tou-chan, Ero-sennin and even Hokage-jiichan," Naruto turned his head back to Hinata, "Tou-chan didn't want to believe it at first. Kaa-chan had to tell him three times."

"Naruto-kun was the same."

"Huh?"

"After you had heared about Boruto, you repeated 'You mean, I'm going to be a father?' continuously."

Naruto blushed, then an evilish grin appeared on his face.

"You know, what's best?" Hinata frowned. "She referred Sasuke-teme as a girl!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt:** "I can't believe you're pregnant! I'm so excited for you!"

 **Nara family:** Temari and Yoshino are buying things for the baby.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"This blanket is cute, isn't it?" Yoshino asked her daughter-in-law, smiling. She would never say out loud, but she had always wanted a little girl next to her son. He was her pride and she had never dreamed about a better boy of her own, but having a girl was another thing for a mother. She felt like the happiest person in the world, because she could say how happy she was for her pregnancy and her chance to be a mother.

Temari was silent for a moment. As she was looking at the woman in front of her, a strange feeling started to build inside of her heart. After she had lost her mother when she was three, she did not have the experience of having a loving mother by her side. It was the first time and it was utterly new, but she really liked it.

"Yes, you're right," she sad with a smile on her face, taking the blanket out of the other womans' hand.

Both of them were sure of that their relationship would be good.


End file.
